vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bowser Jr.
|-|Bowser Jr= |-|With Junior Clown Car= |-|Shadow Mario= Summary Bowser Jr., known in Japan as Koopa Jr. (not to be confused with Koopa Kid), is the secondary antagonist of the Mario series, and the youngest child of Bowser and the apparent heir of the Dark Land. He debuted in Super Mario Sunshine. He acts as the main antagonist of both Super Mario Sunshine, and New Super Mario Bros., with his father only playing a minor role in each. He is a playable character in various multiplayer Mario games. Since his debut, he has stolen the spotlight as the main villain from his father in a few Mario games. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C, vehicles and robots Varies from High 4-C to 3-C Name: Bowser Jr. Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown, about the age of a small child Classification: Koopa, son of Bowser Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Fourth Wall Awareness, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Acrobatics, Regeneration (Mid, survived being crushed flat), Can create paint with different effects, Emits sonar waves, Can shrink opponents, Breathing heat-seeking fire, Skilled in machines and technology, Magic, Petrification, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Time Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Attack Negation, Ability to Paperize, Void Manipulation, Healing, Summoning enemies, Turning into Shadow Mario which enables him to have superhuman agility, Restricted Flight, and Teleportation, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Heat Manipulation, Radiations and Cosmic Radiations (Took a bath in a toxic waste) and Transmutation Attack Potency: Large Star level (Not as strong as his father or mentor but hardly far from their power, as official sources frequently states that he's almost as powerful as the former and constantly fights with the Mario Bros), vehicles and robots empowered by a Power Star/Grand Star Varies from Large Star level to Galaxy level Speed: Massively FTL+ (As Shadow Mario, he is just as acrobatic and nimble as Mario, capable of keeping up with Mario in New Super Mario Bros) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Capable of dragging Bowser from his tail and throwing a gigantic cannonball several times his own size) Striking Strength: Large Star Class (Capable of causing an earthquake when he ground pounds) Durability: Large Star level (Tanked several attacks from the Mario Bros) Stamina: Very high. He fought Mario several times in a day and fought both Mario and Luigi at once. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Magic Paintbrush. Tens of meters with equipment and machinery. Standard Equipment: Magic Paintbrush, Magic Bandana, Koopa Shells, and Junior Clown Car Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (He's a skilled hacker, who recently acquired a doctorate, and is able to build and skillfully pilot vehicles and robots. He also lead the Koopa Troop in Bowser's absence and once noted to be smarter than his father, who built complex machinery such as the Galaxy Generator. ) Weaknesses: Bowser Jr. is quite spoiled and childish. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Graffiti:' Creates a potent toxic paint that creates polluted piranha plants and swoopin' stus. **'Electric Graffiti:' Goop infused with electricity to shock enemies. **'Lava Graffiti: '''Goop infused with fire to burn enemies. *'Glorpedo:' Spiny balls, serving as paint projectiles. *'Forcefield:' Durable forcefields that block attacks that can only be dissolved with fruit juices. *'Rainbow M:' Creates a multicolored "M" that acts as a portal. *'Sonic Roar!:' Emits a loud roar to shrink multiple opponents at once. *'Sonar Wave Koopa Jr.:' Bowser Jr.'s Megastrike. He yells out powerful sonar waves from his mouth that has re-entry force. *'Graffiti Shot:' Paints something three times to launch it in an established direction. *'Paperize:' Bowser Jr. will stop time and turns the entire area into an album where he can manipulate the environment. If he removes an object or space that originally exists within the area, he will create a purple void that's traps the opponent and makes it impossible to escape or bypass unless the said removed object or space is placed back within the void. *'Fire Breath:' Breathes a potent fireball out of his mouth. These are capable of homing into opponents and Bowser Jr. can breathe a large stream of it. *'Magic Weapon:' Bowser Jr. forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. *'Zone Speed:' By utilizing his energy, Bowser Jr. slows down the flow of time. *'Deny:' Bowser Jr. negates the action or attack of his foes were about to use. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Villains Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Turtles Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Monsters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Paper Users Category:Healers Category:Size Users Category:Technology Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Acrobats Category:Doctors Category:Hackers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 4 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 3